


come to me

by wonhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, math genuis minghao, mentions of slight homophobia, slight angst, they're both business people, this is just a fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhao/pseuds/wonhao
Summary: wonwoo is sick and tired of soonyoung trying to set him up with every guy he meets, so instead he takes matters into his own hands.





	come to me

**Author's Note:**

> here is my input into the wonhao tag. this is such an underappreciated ship and it's sad because they're my favourite :(( but anyway.. i hope you enjoy this. this is so horribly cliched lmao... when oh when will i write something angsty who knows. a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶i̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶m̶u̶t̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶d̶e̶l̶e̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶i̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶l̶y̶
> 
> also a big happy birthday to jeon wonwoo,, i love you so so much and you mean the world to me <3

"This has got to stop, Soonyoung!" Wonwoo shouted as he stormed into his friends’ office.

Soonyoung looked up from his laptop with a bright smile. "Hello, Wonwoo, so nice to see you again. Please come in."

"I'm serious," Wonwoo hissed, palms flat against Soonyoung's desktop. "You set me up with Jaehyun, Soonyoung."

"You're welcome," Soonyoung said with a smug smile.

Wonwoo shook his head in disgust, muttering, "You have to stop trying to punish me."

"Punish you?" Soonyoung asked, looking genuinely confused. "I'm not trying to punish you." And that was the sad thing. Wonwoo knew his friend wasn't doing it on purpose.

" _Jaehyun_ , Soonyoung."

"What?" Soonyoung said, huffing as he sat back in his black executive chair, running a hand over his tie. "He's gay, has a good job, has always been polite whenever I've spoken to him…and um he's  _gay_."

Wonwoo sat on the edge of Soonyoung's desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. "First of all," he said tiredly, "just because they're gay doesn't mean you need to set me up with them. Secondly, Jaehyun's polite to you because you're his  _boss_  and thirdly, he tried to feel me up,  _in the restaurant_."

Soonyoung's mouth dropped open and then he wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I so didn't need to know that."

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Oh yes, you really, really did," he said, grinning devilishly. "Because if you don't stop trying to play match maker, I swear I am going to come into this office after every single disaster date you set me up on and fill you in on all the details."

Soonyoung met Wonwoo's eyes and saw the conviction in his friend's gaze. He closed his eyes for a moment, head back before sighing in resignation. "Alright," he said, hands raised in defeat. "I promise, no more match making."

Wonwoo nodded and slipped off the desk. "Thank you."

"But you know," Soonyoung said casually, eyes on his laptop screen once again. "I have this client…"

"SOONYOUNG!"

"Okay, okay." Soonyoung sighed. "I just want you to be happy, Wonnie."

Wonwoo frowned. "I am happy and don't call me Wonnie."

So that wasn't entirely true. Wonwoo wasn't really happy, he was…content, sort of. He'd spent his entire childhood dreaming of becoming a game designer but when he turned eighteen and applied for the apprenticeship, he was rejected because of unknown reasons. He adjusted his glasses and hit the elevator button for the lobby. So instead of becoming a game designer, Wonwoo got a degree in business and ended up working for his father.

He was twenty-two when he finally admitted to his family and friends that he was gay. He'd spent the last ten years wishing he'd never told them. His father still treated him like he was contaminated, like being gay was something you could catch. His mother treated him as if he'd never told her a thing and his best friend, Soonyoung, had spent the last three years trying to hook Wonwoo up with any man that came along.  What Soonyoung didn't seem to realize was Wonwoo was a very good looking man who had no trouble at all finding willing partners. What Wonwoo refused to admit, even to himself at times, was that he wasn't looking for men to fuck. He was looking for  _the one_.

Wonwoo snorted to himself, shaking his head.  _The one_ , how fucking clichéd was that?

The elevator doors opened and Wonwoo stepped out and right into a man attempting to get into the elevator. "Oops, sorry," Wonwoo said, steadying the man.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The man snapped and looked up at Wonwoo. "Uh…" He swallowed, looking a little nervous and gave Wonwoo a wide grin. "I- uh, sorry," he mumbled.

Wonwoo was mesmerized by the man's midnight hair – styled into what looks like a mullet- and his wide questioning eyes. "No problem," Wonwoo mumbled back, blinking as he realized he still had his hands on the man's shoulders. "Sorry," he said again, letting his hands fall away, missing the contact immediately.

The man nodded, stepping past Wonwoo. "Yeah, me too," he answered, fidgeting.

Wonwoo grinned and leaned against the door, holding them open. "I'm Jeon Wonwoo," he said, holding out his hand.

The man shook Wonwoo's hand and nodded again. "I'm late for a meeting." He raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo. "The doors actually work better if you let them close."

Wonwoo bit his lip and sighed in resignation. Obviously the guy was straight. He shrugged and gave the guy a two fingered wave before stepping back, letting the elevator doors close.

\-----

One downside, and there were many, to working for his father was that once Soonyoung took over the business due to him being both more qualified and having a genuine interest in the area, it meant Wonwoo had to work for him. This meant that, when Soonyoung called a 'business meeting' Wonwoo actually had to attend. The one upside to this was that Soonyoung usually had his business meetings at his house which provided Wonwoo with ample distractions. Soonyoung was married and had two little girls whom Wonwoo adored. And Mingyu, Soonyoung's husband, knowing how much Wonwoo hated these business meetings would let Haseul and Jiwoo sneak in to see him whenever it looked like he was eyeing the big window in Soonyoung's office a little too intently.

Wonwoo walked into the house, enveloping Mingyu in a hug and swinging Haseul and Jiwoo up into his arms. "How are my favorite girls tonight?" he asked.

"Did you bring us any presents?" Haseul asked solemnly and Wonwoo grinned at Mingyu's squawk of embarrassment.

"Well," Wonwoo said, looking like he was thinking about it. "If I didn't, does that mean I'm not your favourite uncle anymore?"

Jiwoo rolled her eyes, something she had learned from watching Wonwoo interacting with her father. "You're our  _only_  uncle, Uncle Wonwoo."

Wonwoo laughed and set both girls down, digging into his pockets and pulling out a computer game for Jiwoo and a Barbie for Haseul. Mingyu frowned at the Barbie. He hated the stereotype the doll represented and didn't want his girls falling for it, didn't want them believing that the anatomically deformed plastic doll represented the 'ideal' woman. But the truth was, Haseul adored the ugly little dolls and Wonwoo was unable to resist her big doe eyes whenever she asked him for something. He shrugged apologetically at Mingyu and patted the girls on the head before stepping toward Soonyoung's office.

"So what's the verdict?" Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu, eyeing the office door.

He grinned at him. "He's arrogant, rude, sarcastic..."

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. Usually Mingyu's descriptions of Soonyoung's clients were an attempt to lull him into a false sense of comfort.

He shrugged. "He's also very rich and a genius," he said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Wonwoo frowned. "Mingyu," he said in a low warning voice. He wasn't the one he usually had to worry about when it came to match making.

"He's also hot...in a quirky, geeky sort of way and um he’s also kind of short," he said, chuckling at the look on Wonwoo's face. "Soonyoung told me about the promise you blackmailed out of him this afternoon," he said with an amused glint in his eyes. "So he made  _me_  promise that I'd do the match making from now on."

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo scolded, shocked that his friend would do something so...so horrible to him.

He held up his hands, shushing him. "Wonwoo," he said, his voice dry, "I hardly have the same taste in men that Soonyoung does."

Wonwoo wrinkled his nose. "You’re married to him, what makes you any different," Wonwoo muttered, turning his eyes back to the door, dreading this business meeting before it even began. There was no real reason for Wonwoo to be there, he did his work at the office and usually had very little interaction with the clients but Soonyoung liked to feel like he was including Wonwoo in the business decisions for some reason. Even though Wonwoo had told him many times that he had no problem with Soonyoung making the decisions, after all, his father had put Soonyoung in charge, but his friend still insisted that Wonwoo be involved whenever a big client was involved.

"I’m quite offended but I can guarantee I have a better taste in men compared to my husband," Mingyu pouted.

"What?" Wonwoo asked, suddenly unsure of where the conversation had gone.

"Soonyoung picked absolute duds out for you, Wonwoo," he stated firmly, his eyes steady as he met Wonwoo's gaze. "The right guy is out there for you, Won," he said quietly, placing a hand on Wonwoo's arm with a smile. "And I'm going to help you find him."

Wonwoo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know where the two of you got the idea that I needed help with my love life but I really wish you'd leave it to me."

The doors opened before Mingyu could answer and Wonwoo looked up, meeting his friends smile with a tired and strained one of his own. "Wonwoo," Soonyoung said, waving him inside. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost."

"I wish I was that lucky," Wonwoo mumbled to himself, stepping inside of the room, past Soonyoung. His eyes went straight to the man sitting across from Soonyoung's desk. He was small and kind of scruffy looking. Handsome Wonwoo supposed, in his own way but not really the type of man Wonwoo would go for. He mentally shook his head thinking Mingyu's taste in men for Wonwoo wasn't any better than Soonyoung's.

The man stood and held out his hand, smiling brightly. "You must be Wonwoo, yes? I am Lee Jihoon."

Wonwoo shook his hand, nodding and smiling politely. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee."

"Actually, I’m a doctor," Jihoon corrected, continuing, "but please, call me Jihoon."

Wonwoo smiled, wondering what the company could possibly offer a doctor. "Alright, Jihoon."

In due course Wonwoo found out exactly what the company could offer a doctor and also found out that Jihoon was not the type of doctor Wonwoo had initially assumed he was. He was a physicist, an engineer and something else Wonwoo couldn't recall. Mingyu was right, the man was a genius. He was also representing an Xu Minghao who was apparently the real client. Wonwoo listened intently to the meeting -- there was a first time for everything -- and even passed on Mingyu's offered distraction of coffee and biscuits (he was always trying to feed Wonwoo), a sure fire escape they'd perfected over the years (Soonyoung was more than willing to let his husband try and fatten Wonwoo up and therefore let Wonwoo leave the meetings whenever Mingyu arrived with the offered escape.)

Wonwoo didn't fail to notice the way Mingyu and Soonyoung looked at one another, eyebrows raised, when he declined the offer. He didn't care though, the things Jihoon was talking about… For once Soonyoung had invited him to a business meeting where his own skills could be put to use.

"Yes, yes," Jihoon was saying, pointing to the equation that Wonwoo had corrected. "You are right," he said, beaming at Wonwoo, "This will send Minghao into apoplectic fits." He cackled at this and Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, smirking at the man beside him. Jihoon was funny, definitely quirky and geeky -- maybe Mingyu's tastes weren't so far off after all.

\-----

"You know," Wonwoo said casually, his feet up on the edge of Soonyoung's desk, "letterboxes and post people exist."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and held out an envelope to his friend. "Look, Wonwoo," Soonyoung started, his voice serious, "Minghao is an asshole but he's an asshole with a lot of money, money the company could really use. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important."

"Yes you would," Wonwoo said with a snort, dropping his feet to the floor and grabbing the envelope. "The only reason you're asking me to do this is because you're on your match making kick again." The company didn't need Minghao’s money, no matter how much he had. His father's and now Soonyoung's good business sense made sure of that.

Soonyoung opened his eyes wide, trying to affect a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Wonwoo muttered, waving the envelope. "And the fact that this is addressed to Lee Jihoon is just a coincidence."

Soonyoung shrugged, a smile twitching at his lips. "Just call me Cupid."

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. "You promised."

Soonyoung chuckled and shook his head. "You should know by now Won that I’m looking out for your best interests."

Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in resignation. He met Soonyoung's gaze and smirked. "I'm not going down without a fight," Wonwoo said slowly, carefully, "and I  _keep_  my promises."

\-----

Jihoon greeted Wonwoo warmly, ushering him into his office and offering him coffee. Wonwoo declined, feeling a little foolish playing messenger boy for his friend, especially knowing his friend was hoping Wonwoo would take the obvious opportunity and ask Jihoon out.

Taking the envelope Wonwoo handed him, Jihoon opened and scanned the contents while Wonwoo let his eyes roam over the man's office. It was very cluttered, stacks of papers everywhere, several computers running off in a corner. And on Jihoon's desk sat a picture of a pretty guy with blonde hair. He was holding a cat and waving at the camera.

"Is that your…brother?" Wonwoo enquired politely, hoping Jihoon would respond in the affirmative.

"Hmm? Oh no, no, that’s my boyfriend, Junhui and our cat, Lily," Jihoon said with an affectionate smile. "Lily will be a year-old next month. Seems like only yesterday when we got her."

Wonwoo nodded and smiled, thinking to himself. Soonyoung and Mingyu would be so disappointed. Wonwoo tried to muster up a little disappointment too but only managed to be amused by the whole situation.

"We must show these to Minghao," Jihoon was saying, stuffing the papers back into the envelope Wonwoo had given him. "I will find Minghao; you will wait in his office, yes?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "Sure, just point me in the right direction."

\-----

Wonwoo was led into a large office that overlooked the city. Not that you'd be able to tell that since the huge window behind the dark mahogany desk had a heavy set of curtains drawn over it, blocking out all natural light and what Wonwoo knew would be a spectacular view.

"Doctor Xu will be with you shortly," the strawberry blonde receptionist told him with a wink. She had looked Wonwoo up and down when he'd walked in whistling softly before commenting that he was the best looking courier she'd seen in a long time. Wonwoo smirked and thanked her, not bothering to correct her assumption.

He sank into one of the overstuffed leather chairs that faced Minghaos’s desk. The office was tastefully decorated with a dire yet aesthetic feel to it that reminded Wonwoo of his maths professor's office in university. Wonwoo grinned, thinking back to one of his many meetings with the man. Maths was rarely discussed. Wonwoo spent more time bent over the man's desk than he did in his classroom.

Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to think of the job at hand. Jihoon was bringing Minghao up so Wonwoo could go over the figures with him. Jihoon had laughed when he relayed to Wonwoo the mini-stroke Minghao had had when he found out that Wonwoo had corrected his math. So now Minghao wanted to meet the man who was able to find the mistake he had missed.

Wonwoo bounced his leg in boredom. He glanced at his watch, seeing that almost a half hour had passed since Jihoon had sent him up here. He pushed himself out of the chair, walking around the desk and to the large window. Shoving the curtains aside he had to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape. The view was breath-taking. The architecture of the building managed to give one the feeling of flying as they stood, staring out at the stars. Stars Wonwoo hadn't expected to see with all the light pollution the city produced but there they were, twinkling in the night sky as if there wasn't a light in the entire city.

"They're not real," a voice said behind him and Wonwoo spun on his heel, his throat going dry. The man standing before him was the same man he'd bumped into at the office.

"Excuse me?" he managed to croak out, clearing his throat before turning back to the window in confusion.

"Holographic," Minghao said, stepping closer, moving to stand beside Wonwoo. "I got sick of all the city lights," he shrugged. "I missed the stars."

Wonwoo smiled. "So you created a set of your own?"

Minghao grinned widely. "Something like that."

Wonwoo turned to face him and grinned. "So, you're Minghao."

"In the flesh."

Wonwoo stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you…again."

Minghao shook his hand, his eyes twinkling, making Wonwoo think of the holographic stars behind them. "Yes, well," Minghao said, looking a little flustered before he waved the envelope in his hand. "I hear you've got a head for numbers."

Wonwoo followed Minghao back toward the desk, unable to stop his gaze from roaming over Minghao's body, landing squarely on Minghao's ass. It was small but cute, he liked it. Wonwoo bit his lip and tried to tear his gaze away. It wouldn't do to have Minghao catch him staring, not when he'd made it pretty clear in the elevator that he wasn't interested.

Once Minghao started talking he was all business and Wonwoo found himself getting caught up in it all, verbally sparring with Minghao  and showing off his 'head for numbers' in the hopes of impressing Minghao. Minghao really  _was_  a genius, not just smart but absolutely brilliant, so much so that he had a reason to be all those things. Wonwoo had never met a man like Minghao in his life, and he realized, with a certain sense of doom that he might actually be falling for the man -- even knowing he was straight.  _You're a glutton for punishment, Wonwoo_ , he thought to himself and shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Minghao snapped and Wonwoo blinked, having let his mind wander, completely missing whatever Minghao had said. "Look, I can offer you three times whatever you make right now."

Wonwoo frowned. "You're offering me a job?"

"Hello? Was I just talking to myself for the last ten minutes? Of course I'm offering you a job."

Wonwoo grinned and leaned against Minghao's desk, arms crossed. "You want to hire me?"

Minghao huffed in irritation. "Yes, I want to hire you."

"I already have a job, Minghao and I like my job." Wonwoo shrugged, still smiling. He just thought up the most brilliant scheme ever. And all he needed was for Minghao to agree to it.

"And I just told you that I'd pay you triple what you're getting now," Minghao snapped. " _Triple_ , Jeon."

Wonwoo smirked. "I don't do it for the money, Minghao . But," Wonwoo said quickly, seeing what was, surely the onset of one of Minghao 's apoplectic fits, "I'd consider consulting for you…if you'd do me a favour."

Minghao narrowed his eyes. "What kind of favour?"

Wonwoo grinned mischievously. Soonyoung wouldn't know what hit him.

\-----

"What do you mean Jihoon is in a relationship?" Soonyoung asked, an honest to god pout on his face.

Wonwoo shook his head and grinned, flopping into the chair in front of Soonyoung's desk, propping his feet on the corner. "Dating a pretty guy with an adorable cat," Wonwoo answered with a shrug, "and he’s planning to propose from what I hear."

Soonyoung frowned and then sighed dramatically. "Alright well, at least now I know what you're looking for," he said decisively, tapping away on his phone. "That definitely narrows down the list."

"There's a list now?" Wonwoo asked with a raised eyebrow wondering how exactly they'd gotten to this point.  _It's his own fault_ , Wonwoo thought.

Soonyoung waved away the question and nodded to himself, smiling a little manically. "I'll set something up with Jisoo this afternoon. You can have lunch together, or maybe dinner. Dinner might be better, especially if you hit it off."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Hong Jisoo worked for Soonyoung's sister company, designing new architectural buildings. Something that Wonwoo thought was pretty cool, considering he occasionally got to help design some buildings with Jisoo, but Jisoo was also dating to Jeonghan, a kindergarten teacher that he had met through Wonwoo. This was something Wonwoo had actually told Soonyoung several months before but his friend had obviously not been listening.

"I'm afraid I can't make it," Wonwoo said casually, fighting the grin that wanted to escape. "I already have a date."

Soonyoung's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really? That's great! With who?"

"I'm going out with Minghao tonight," Wonwoo answered, pushing to his feet and sliding his hands into his pockets.

Soonyoung frowned. "Minghao? Does he work here?"

Wonwoo smirked. "Xu Minghao ," Wonwoo clarified, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Wait," Soonyoung said, confusion written on his face. "Xu Minghao …our  _client_?"

Wonwoo shrugged and took a step back toward the door to Soonyoung's office. "What can I say? You and Mingyu were right, I  _am_  turned on by the hot, sexy, brilliant geeks." Wonwoo snickered at the sour look that crossed Soonyoung's face. "It's just dinner," he said consolingly. "But hey, you never know, we might hit it off." He winked at Soonyoung and slipped out of his office before his friend could respond. Wonwoo managed to hold in his laughter until the doors of the elevator closed and then he fell against the wall, holding his sides as the tears rolled down his cheeks. It was worth it all just to see the look on Soonyoung's face.

Of course, Wonwoo thought as he wiped at his eyes and walked toward his car, the joke was really on him. He now had a 'date' with Minghao, a man that was only going out with him because Wonwoo had bribed him. Wonwoo took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he slid behind the wheel. He could do this. What was a couple of dates with the man of his dreams -- the  _straight_  man of his dreams when it meant that he could finally get his best friend and his husband out of his love life for good.

\-----

"Jeon Wonwoo," Jihoon said slowly, " _he_  is the man you've been crushing over for days now?"

Minghao scowled at his partner. "I haven't been  _crushing_." Well, not much anyway. The truth was that ever since he had literally run into Wonwoo in the elevator the man had been the only thing on Minghao's mind, so much so in fact, that he'd made a  _mistake_  in the calculations for his latest project. The mistake that Wonwoo had found.

"And now you have agreed to pretend to  _date_  him in return for," Jihoon chuckled to himself before continuing, "what exactly?"

Minghao narrowed his eyes. "Stop making it sound so bad. It's all perfectly innocent. He's brilliant, too smart to be working for his friend's company but he  _likes_  his job and isn't willing to leave it…completely. So we've come to an agreement of sorts. He'll do consultation work for me…us and in return I help him get his friends to butt out of his love life by pretending to be his new boyfriend."

Jihoon started laughing, his whole body shaking. "And the best part? You have left out the best part," he gasped, wiping away the tears streaming down his face.

Minghao huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So he thinks I'm straight, why is that so funny?"

"Oh Minghao," Jihoon said, shaking his head while trying to catch his breath. "It’s not funny, it’s sad. You should have just told Wonwoo the truth."

"I can't, okay?" Minghao snapped, dropping into the seat behind his computer. "This will only work if Wonwoo thinks I'm straight."

Jihoon sighed. "You are going to get hurt my friend," he said quietly, all humour now gone from his voice.

Minghao swallowed hard. "Yes well, at least I'm used to it by now."

\-----

"I thought we could just grab a burger or something," Wonwoo said with a shrug as he took in Minghao's nicely pressed shirt and jeans.

Minghao's eyes roamed over Wonwoo and Wonwoo let his gaze drop to his own rumpled state. "Are you going to wear that?"

"What's wrong with this?" Wonwoo asked, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. Minghao had showed up promptly at seven and had been taking in every aspect of Wonwoo's apartment that was visible since. Wonwoo was glad that he'd thrown all the crap normally strewn around his living room into his bedroom before answering the door.

Minghao huffed. "Look, I didn't know what you wanted to do so I made reservations for eight."

Wonwoo's eyebrows touched his hairline. "Reservations?"

Minghao fidgeted. "Well, it's supposed to be a date right? This is what people who are dating do, isn't it?"

Wonwoo grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose they do," he said, chuckling to himself when Minghao's ears started turning red.

Making shooing motions, Minghao said, "Alright, well, go put something decent on. You look like you just climbed out of someone's backseat."

Wonwoo snorted and slipped into his bedroom, locking the door behind him so he could have his mini freak-out without an audience. It was the weekend, he hadn't done any laundry, hadn't picked up his dry cleaning. What the hell was he supposed to wear?

Grabbing and disregarding several shirts, Wonwoo finally decided on a dark blue button down shirt and a pair of black jeans . He wouldn't be as dressy as Minghao but he was presentable at least.

Minghao turned when Wonwoo stepped out of his room, his eyes sliding over Wonwoo's body like a caress and Wonwoo swallowed at the look in Minghao's eyes. If Wonwoo didn't already know he was straight, he'd think maybe Minghao was interested. As it was, he swallowed again and cleared his throat. "So, ah, is this alright?"

Minghao tore his gaze away from Wonwoo, hands fidgeting as he nodded. "Um, yes, uh, yeah, it's fine, you look uh, good."

Wonwoo grinned at Minghao's awkwardness and grabbed his keys. "Great. Ready?"

Minghao nodded again, following Wonwoo to the door, waiting patiently outside while Wonwoo locked up. "I, uh, hope you like Italian," Minghao said as they headed toward Minghao's car. "I'm deathly allergic to citrus and Italian is usually a pretty safe choice."

Wonwoo slid into the passenger seat, waiting for Minghao to get behind the wheel before responding. "I love Italian," he said. "Allergic to citrus huh? That must suck."

"You have no idea," Minghao said, pulling out onto the street and then he was off and running. Wonwoo spent the entire ride to the restaurant in silence, listening as Minghao detailed just how much being allergic to citrus really did suck. Wonwoo didn't mind. The sound of Minghao's voice was comforting and he was funny, and his laugh especially made Wonwoo smile. It was too bad Minghao was straight because the more time Wonwoo spent around the man, the more he grew to like him. For the first time in a long time though, Wonwoo was willing to accept whatever he could get, even if it was just friendship.

The hostess led them to their table, smiling brightly as she handed them menus. The waitress came over and took their drink orders and then both Wonwoo and Minghao studied the menu carefully. Wonwoo thought he might go for the margarita pizza with the garlic bread.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" the perky blonde waitress asked and what little hope Wonwoo had died when Minghao, very obviously, checked the woman out.

"I'll have the lasagne," Minghao said and Wonwoo smiled. "There's no citrus in it right? I'm deathly allergic to citrus."

"No sir," the woman said with a polite smile.

"Can you make sure?" Minghao asked and the woman looked slightly annoyed before she managed to cover it was another polite smile and a nod.

"Of course, sir." She looked at Wonwoo. "And what will you be having this evening, sir?"

Wonwoo looked at Minghao and then the woman before grinning. "I'll have the same," he answered.

"Wonderful," she said, writing down their orders and taking away their menus.

Wonwoo smiled politely as he handed over his menu. "You'll check about the citrus?" he asked.

Her eyes drifted to Minghao and then back to Wonwoo before she smiled, a real smile this time and nodded. "I'll check right now."

"Thank you," Wonwoo said sincerely. It would really suck if his first 'date' with Minghao ended in a trip to the emergency room.

When she was gone, Wonwoo turned his gaze to Minghao, raising an eyebrow at the look on Minghao's face. "What?"

Minghao shook his head, dropping his gaze to his napkin, fingers playing with the edge of it. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Most people assume I'm overreacting about my allergy."

Wonwoo leaned his elbows on the table and tilted his head slightly, eyes on Minghao. "Are you?"

Minghao shook his head, gaze still firmly on his plate. "Last year I went out with some co-workers to dinner. The waitress didn't take me seriously, probably because of my co-workers response when I asked about citrus. She didn't bother telling the chef." Minghao shrugged. "I spent three days in the hospital."

"Shit," Wonwoo hissed.

Minghao's crooked mouth twitched in a half smile. "Tell me about it," he said with a shake of his head.

"Sorry," Wonwoo mumbled.

Minghao looked up. He met Wonwoo's gaze across the table and blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled, fumbling for his glass of water.

By the end of the meal Wonwoo was not only positive of Minghao's heterosexual status but positive that he was one hundred percent fucked.

He stared at the man over the table, watching as Minghao huffed and grabbed the bill from the waitress, sliding his credit card inside before handing it back to her, the tips of his ears a bright red as he avoided Wonwoo's grin. Minghao was still all of the things that Wonwoo had realized at the office; outspoken, bad with people, an utter genius but he wasn't  _just_  those things. He was also sweet, without even realizing; shy when it came to talking about something other than his brilliance, and hilariously funny. And, Wonwoo recognized with a sense of horror, Xu Minghao could actually be  _the one_.

He was so, so fucked.

\-----

Two weeks into their 'dating', Soonyoung called Wonwoo into his office. "Mingyu wants you and Minghao to come over for dinner," he said, without even remotely trying to hide just what he thought of that idea.

Wonwoo smirked, all the while trying to calm his wildly beating heart. No way was he ready for a 'family dinner' with Minghao. He wasn't sure he'd ever be. It was hard enough for him to get through their 'dates' without reaching out and touching Minghao or kissing him goodnight. He couldn't imagine how he'd be able to keep up the charade that this was just a business arrangement for Minghao in front of his family. As much as Wonwoo hated it, they were actually pretty good at reading him when he actually liked someone. "Thank Mingyu for the offer," Wonwoo said calmly, "but I don't think we're going to be able to make it."

"Why not?" Soonyoung asked, his tone implying he hoped there was trouble in paradise.

"Uh," Wonwoo said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking anywhere but at Soonyoung. "Well," he said, stalling to think of a good excuse. "Minghao wants to go away for the weekend," he said suddenly, cursing himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Soonyoung gave Wonwoo a pinched look before smiling politely. "Oh, well, that's…nice."

Wonwoo snorted.

"What? I think it's nice your…boyfriend wants to take you away for the weekend," Soonyoung said through gritted teeth, smiling all the while.

"You hate Minghao," Wonwoo stated.

"I do not!" Soonyoung protested. "Oh my god, you didn't tell him that did you? He's still a  _client_  Won."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Yes Soonyoung, I told Minghao all about how you think he's a rich, arrogant asshole." He reached over and snagged a candy from the dish on Soonyoung's desk -- something left over from when his father wore this office. "Funnily enough, my friends isn't what I talk about when I'm with my…boyfriend," Wonwoo continued, stumbling slightly over the word boyfriend.

Soonyoung made another face and Wonwoo grinned. "Okay, okay," Soonyoung said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll tell Mingyu you have other plans."

Wonwoo nodded and sucked on the peppermint in his mouth. "Hey," he asked as if it had just come to him, "can I have Friday off?" He laughed at the look on Soonyoung's face and headed toward the door. "Thanks Soonyoung!"

Now, Wonwoo thought, all he had to do was figure out a way to ask Minghao to go away with him for the weekend.

\-----

"You want to  _what_?" Minghao squeaked.

"Just a few days," Wonwoo said, trying for casual and afraid he came off as desperate.

"But," Minghao spluttered, "what about your family? Won't they think this is kind of sudden? I mean, I wouldn't want them to think I was taking advantage of you or anything," he said, waving his hands in the air and feeling his face flush. A weekend  _alone_  with Wonwoo; it was the stuff of fantasies and nightmares all rolled into one.

Wonwoo was struck yet again by just how much he liked Minghao. He grinned and clapped Minghao on the shoulder. "Relax Minghao , I'm a big boy," he said, winking. "I don't need my family's permission to go away for the weekend with someone I'm, uh, dating." He pulled his hand away and reached for the cup of coffee on the table in front of him. He'd asked Minghao to meet him at a little coffee place not far from Minghao's office building to break the news to him. Wonwoo had come to learn that Minghao handled bad news better if he was caffeinated.

Minghao grabbed his own coffee and downed it like it was something harder than caffeine before looking at Wonwoo and taking a deep breath. "Alright," he said. "I uh, I have a cabin," he offered. "I usually use it when I need to get away from everyone but I guess we could go there."

Wonwoo's stomach flipped. A weekend  _alone_  with Minghao all to himself in a secluded cabin; it was fantasy meets his worst nightmare. "That sounds great," Wonwoo said, smiling brightly.

He was so screwed.

~*O*~

"Well, here we are," Minghao said, laughing a little self-consciously as he led Wonwoo into the cabin. "It's not much but it's quiet and a great place to work."

Wonwoo let his eyes roam over the interior of the cabin, grinning at all the little things that made it so  _Minghao_. The living room area had a large over-stuffed leather couch and a ratty lazyboy that had seen better days; both dotted with random animal plushies. A coffee table covered in scientific journals and pieces of paper with Minghao's messy scrawl covering them was in front of a large fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were two bedrooms and an office, the bedrooms sparingly furnished and the office almost overflowing with computers and books and other paraphernalia. The kitchen was stocked with plenty of food, enough that, Wonwoo thought, Minghao must come here more than he'd suggested. There was a huge stainless steel coffee maker that looked like it made about four gallons of coffee and Wonwoo grinned, picturing Minghao hyped up on caffeine overload.

Minghao watched Wonwoo as he took in the cabin and not for the first time wondered at just how perfect this man was. Not perfect in the sense he was flawless, because Minghao knew better, but perfect in the sense that Minghao felt like Wonwoo had been made just for him. If he believed in such nonsense like destiny or fate, he'd think that maybe it was someone's grand scheme to get them up here, where Minghao could finally tell Wonwoo the truth. Because as he looked at Wonwoo, Minghao realized with lightning bolt clarity that that was exactly what he needed to do. They'd only been 'dating' for a little over two weeks now but Minghao found that he cared more for Wonwoo than he had anyone else in a very long time and the last thing he wanted to do was lie to him, not anymore. Now all that was left was figuring out a way to tell Wonwoo without making things worse.

"I'll just," Minghao grabbed Wonwoo's bag that he had dropped just inside the door and headed toward one of the bedrooms. "You can stay here," he called as he walked into the room, leaving Wonwoo in the living room. "It's not as nice as the master bedroom but the other room has my mattress and if I want to walk at all by the end of the weekend I need to sleep there."

Wonwoo followed Minghao to the room, leaning against the door frame as he watched Minghao pull blankets out of the closet as he continued to yell to Wonwoo. "This is fine," Wonwoo said, grinning when Minghao jumped at his voice.

"Uh," Minghao answered, holding out the blankets. "These are in case you get cold."

"Thanks." Wonwoo smiled and stepped into the room, taking the blankets from Minghao and putting them on the bottom of the bed.

Minghao fidgeted, watching as Wonwoo sat and then bounced on the bed before lying back, arms spread wide. "I'll," Minghao cleared his throat, "I'll go start dinner." He pointed over his shoulder toward the kitchen, eyes riveted to the inch of Wonwoo's skin showing as he stretched on the bed.

Wonwoo waved a hand at him, closing his eyes. The bed was very comfortable.

Minghao nodded, finally tearing his eyes away.  _I am so screwed._

\-----

Wonwoo woke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee.. Glancing at his watch, Wonwoo frowned, it was almost eight. He shuffled out into the living room, looking for Minghao. The coffee pot was full and the lights were all low. Wonwoo could just make Minghao out in his office, typing away on his computer. He moved closer, tapping on the door before pushing it open. "Hey," he whispered, the silence of the cabin making him do so.

"You're awake," Minghao said, smiling. "Dinner's in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Starving," Wonwoo answered, scratching his stomach. "Did you eat already?" Minghao blushed. Wonwoo grinned. "It's okay, I don't blame you. I was just looking for some company."

"Oh!" Minghao replied, pushing away from the computer. "I can do that."

"You don't have to," Wonwoo said quickly, not wanting to disturb Minghao's work because he'd promised Minghao that he could spend the weekend however he wanted.

"I don't mind," Minghao said with a shrug. "I was going to get some coffee anyway."

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Wonwoo muttered through a yawn. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I meant to help with dinner."

"I don't mind," Minghao answered, grinning. "You can make breakfast."

"Deal," Wonwoo said, pulling the fridge open to find a bowl filled with jjajangmyeon. "Wow," Wonwoo said, taking the bowl Minghao had made for him out and sticking it in the microwave. "You went all out."

"I like to cook. Besides, it's one way to make sure you know exactly what's in your meal."

Wonwoo poured Minghao and himself a cup of coffee, chuckling at the set of caffeine molecule mugs Minghao had in the cupboard.

The microwave dinged and Wonwoo brought his steaming plate over to the table where Minghao was sitting. "Listen," Wonwoo started, taking a bite before moaning in appreciation. "This is wonderful," he said, taking another bite.

"Thank you," Minghao said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Wonwoo ate for a few minutes, savouring his meal before looking up to find Minghao watching him with a bemused expression. Swallowing, Wonwoo took a drink of his coffee and put his fork down. "Listen Minghao, I think I kind of owe you an explanation."

Minghao frowned. "For what?"

"I sort of used you," Wonwoo said, looking guilty.

Minghao's face lost all expression. He'd been in this situation, had this conversation many times. He lost count of the number of women and men who had used him, for various reasons, usually to make the person they really wanted to be with jealous. "How so?" he asked, voice carefully neutral.

Wonwoo fidgeted in his seat and stared at the table. "I kind of freaked out a little," he admitted. "Soonyoung and Mingyu invited us over for dinner."

Minghao looked confused. "What?"

"I bribed you into doing this for me to get them to stop meddling in my love life," Wonwoo continued. "But I never really expected them to accept you."

"Oh," Minghao said quietly, eyes dropping. Of course not, why would Wonwoo's friends ever accept someone like Minghao into their lives, into Wonwoo's life. Minghao was not the type of man that Wonwoo would ever fall for.

"No, no," Wonwoo said quickly, seeing the look on Minghao's face. "That's not what I meant, I mean, that didn't come out right. Minghao," he said, reaching out to place a hand on Minghao's arm, "you're amazing; funny, kind hearted, brilliant. I just meant you're not the type of guy Soonyoung usually tries to set me up with, that's what made this so perfect." He pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. "It wasn't supposed to get complicated."

"I see," Minghao said, not really seeing at all. "So you…"

"I told Soonyoung you asked me to go away with you for the weekend to get out of going to dinner," Wonwoo said with a laugh.

Minghao drank the rest of his coffee and got up to pour another one. "I'm not really seeing where this has gotten complicated," he said over his shoulder. "Isn't the whole point to make them think you and I are serious so that they'll stay out of your love life?"

"Yeah," Wonwoo sighed. He started eating again, not sure how to explain that the problem was that he didn't want this relationship to be fake.

Minghao stirred his coffee and tried to work up the courage to tell Wonwoo he knew how to make things less complicated.

"Hey," Wonwoo said, bringing his empty plate to the sink and washing it off. "You got any movies here?"

\-----

"I told you, I have no idea how that movie got in here!" Minghao protested amidst Wonwoo's high pitched laughter with his nose scrunching and Minghao thought,  _Oh man do I have it bad_. He grabbed the movie from Wonwoo and shoved it back onto the shelf.

"No, no," Wonwoo objected, jumping up and grabbing the movie, still laughing. "I love this movie."

Minghao grabbed the movie back, inciting a tug-of-war between them. "It's horrible!"

"It's funny!"

Minghao hung on tight and Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he pinned Minghao to the shelf with his weight, one hand still hanging onto the movie, the other poking Minghao in the side. Minghao's shocked laughter had him releasing the movie and Wonwoo dancing away from him in triumph.

"You cheated!" Minghao accused and Wonwoo just laughed as he moved toward the DVD player.

"I won fair and square."

Minghao grumbled as the opening scenes of  _Shrek_  scrolled across the screen, Wonwoo settling in beside him. "I hate this movie," he muttered.

Wonwoo elbowed Minghao in the ribs, turning to grin at him. "I might believe that if there wasn't a sticker on the inside cover that said, 'property of Minghao '," Wonwoo replied, leaning forward and snagging the bowl of popcorn from the table before settling back into the couch, his arm pressed against Minghao's.

"It was a present from my sister," Minghao snapped, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

"Sure Hao," Wonwoo soothed. "I believe you, re-"

"Shh, this is my favourite part!"

\-----

"Rise and shine," Wonwoo called and Minghao burrowed under his pillow grumbling incoherently. "Come on Minghao ," Wonwoo said, tugging at the blankets. "Breakfast is ready."

"What time is it?" Minghao mumbled.

"It's almost seven," Wonwoo said, tugging a little harder. "Come on, day's a wastin'."

" _Seven_?" Minghao squawked. "Are you insane?" He pulled his head out from under the pillow long enough to grab the blankets from Wonwoo's hands and pull them over his head. "Come back in three or four hours."

"Minghao," Wonwoo whined.

"Go, shoo," Minghao's muffled voice answered, his hand peeking out of the blanket long enough to make a shooing motion before disappearing again.

Wonwoo grinned deviously before reaching for the blankets again. This time he tugged them completely off the bed, his glee lasting all of ten seconds. Minghao was naked. Wonwoo couldn't help staring at Minghao's perfectly shaped ass in all its glory. "Uh," Wonwoo said intelligently. "I'll just come back in a couple of hours." He hurried from the room, the sight of Minghao naked burned into his memory forever. Shit.

\-----

Fifteen minutes later Minghao stumbled out of his bedroom, wearing a pair of joggers and a t-shirt with a giant frog printed on it. "Well that was the most exciting wakeup call I've ever gotten," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. "Coffee, now."

Wonwoo looked mortified. "I'm so sorry," he said, reaching for the coffee pot and bringing it to the table.

Minghao waved him off, his attention on the smell of pancakes. "Smells good," Minghao said, holding out his mug for Wonwoo to fill with coffee. "Looks like you made enough to feed an army."

Wonwoo grinned. "I usually eat a big breakfast before I go out for a run."

Minghao looked aghast.

"Should I take that look to mean you won't be joining me?" Wonwoo teased, reaching for the pancake.

"I don't run unless someone is chasing me," Minghao said primly, taking a third pancake and stacking it on his plate before covering it in syrup.

"That could be arranged," Wonwoo answered, laughing at the sour look Minghao threw him.

"You run," Minghao said, "I'm going to go back to bed."

"You can't go to sleep with this much food in your stomach, Minghao," Wonwoo said, now the one looking aghast. "It'll go straight to your ass!"

Minghao snorted, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth. "I assure you, I am not worried about my ass."

"Pity," Wonwoo said, with a flirty grin. "It's a very nice ass."

Minghao choked on his pancake, blushing from head to toe. "Yes, well, I think I'll leave the running to you."

Wonwoo chuckled and snagged the pancake, grinning at Minghao's look of disappointment as he popped it into his mouth.

\-----

Minghao was sound asleep on the couch, one of his books open on his chest, when Wonwoo got back from his run. Wonwoo picked up the book and placed it on the coffee table, tossing the blanket from the back of the couch over Minghao before heading into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

It should have bothered Wonwoo how easily he and Minghao had settled into something that could only be called domesticity, but it didn't. He knew this whole thing with Minghao was probably going to break him in the end, but he didn't care. He hadn't enjoyed spending this much time with anyone in a long time.

Minghao mumbled on the couch and Wonwoo watched with a grin as Minghao flailed and rolled onto the floor. "Morning Sunshine," he said when Minghao sat up.

"You're back," Minghao answered, climbing to his feet. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute, drooling on the pillow, seemed a shame to wake you," Wonwoo teased and Minghao scowled.

"I don't drool," he said, oh so subtly swiping a hand over his mouth.

Wonwoo smirked. Clapping his hands together, Wonwoo said, "So what are we going to do this afternoon?"

Minghao blinked at him. "Um,  _do_?"

"Yeah, you know, hiking, swimming, roasting marshmallows." Wonwoo said, finishing off his bottle of water and tossing it at the recycling bin.

"Outside?" Minghao asked, looking out the window like the thought of leaving the cabin hadn't even occurred to him.

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. "You  _do_  go outside when you come up here, right?" He grabbed another bottle of water.

"I come up here to work," Minghao answered defensively.

"Have you even  _seen_  what's out there, Minghao?" Wonwoo asked, pointing toward the door. "It's beautiful!"

Minghao scowled. "There are bugs and pollen and animals and  _people_  out there, Wonwoo," Minghao said as if that explained it all.

Wonwoo gave Minghao a pinched expression before narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "I have an idea," Wonwoo said and Minghao looked worried. "I'll make you a deal."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You come  _outside_  and spend the day with me. If by the end of the day you didn't have fun, I promise I won't bug you anymore and you can spend the rest of the weekend working. Deal?"

Minghao thought about it for a moment, the bugs and the allergens and the annoying tourists that flocked up here at this time of year and then he thought about spending the day with Wonwoo and he sighed in resignation. "Even though I know I'm going to regret this," he said, "alright."

Wonwoo beamed and threw an arm around Minghao's shoulder. "Just wait and see," Wonwoo said. "We're going to have fun."

"Why do I get the feeling that what you consider fun and what I consider fun aren't even remotely the same thing?"

Wonwoo laughed. He moved away from Minghao, his mind a whirl of activities he might be able to convince Minghao to take part in. "Just give me a chance to show you what you're missing."

Minghao already knew what he was missing.

\-----

"Oh no," Minghao said, taking a step back. "Are you crazy? I'm not getting in that thing!"

"Come on, Minghao," Wonwoo wheedled. "It's perfectly safe."

"It looks like a death trap!"

"Look," Wonwoo said, climbing into the boat he had rented, rocking back and forth and hopping a little to show Minghao it was safe. Minghao turned a little green and Wonwoo stopped moving. "I promise it's safe," he said earnestly.

Minghao looked at Wonwoo and then back at the boat, relenting after a few more choice words about Wonwoo's afternoon acquisition. He climbed in, tossing his bag of provisions in first and only screaming twice when the boat moved suddenly beneath him before he settled across from Wonwoo. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Wonwoo grinned and turned on the motor, guiding the boat away from the dock and toward the centre of the lake. "You like fishing, right?"

Minghao looked horrified. "No!"

Wonwoo laughed.

They reached the centre of the lake and Wonwoo cut the engine, ignoring Minghao's squawk of protest. "See?" he said. "Look at that view!"

Minghao looked quickly around them at the distant shoreline, at the small island off to their right and the seemingly unending expanse of water to their left. "Yes, yes, beautiful," Minghao said. "Can we go back now?"

Wonwoo pulled off his shirt and settled down on the bench, arms behind his head. "Relax, Minghao," he said dreamily, closing his eyes as the boat gently rocked them back and forth.

"Oh my god," Minghao shouted. "Are you trying to get sunburnt?" He grabbed his bag and pulled out a large jar of something.

"What is that?"

"My own special brand of sunscreen," he answered proudly smiling widely. "It's SPF 135."

Wonwoo laughed. "God, Minghao, is that even legal?"

"I'm just waiting for FDA approval," he answered, opening the jar and showing Wonwoo the thick cream inside.

"It looks like clown paint," Wonwoo commented, grinning at Minghao's glare.

"Here," Minghao said gruffly, "put some on."

"No thanks," Wonwoo answered breezily. "I'm trying to get a tan."

Minghao spluttered and then shuffled forward, gritting his teeth as the boat moved with him, until he was sitting on Wonwoo's bench. "Sit up," he said.

Wonwoo looked up at him, his head almost in Minghao's lap. "Why?"

"Because even though you might not care about getting burnt , I do," he said mulishly. "Now sit up so I can get your back."

Wonwoo sat up and made a face when Minghao scooped out a blob of the sunscreen. "Here," Minghao said, "you can do your face and chest. Don't forget your arms and legs."

"Yes mom," Wonwoo teased, turning around so Minghao could smear the sunscreen on his back. He tried not to think too much about Minghao's hands on him as he worked the sunscreen onto his chest and face. "You might want to consider thinning this out," Wonwoo said conversationally, grimacing because no matter how much he rubbed his chest was still white.

"It's a work in progress," Minghao answered, rubbing a little harder. "At least you know you're protected now."

"Am I actually going to be able to get this off?" Wonwoo asked, looking over his shoulder at Minghao. "Minghao?"

Minghao looked sheepish. "It comes off…eventually."

"Minghao!"

\-----

"Alright," Wonwoo said, towelling his hair dry after the hottest shower he could stand. "It finally came off."

Minghao looked up from the journal he was scribbling in. His mouth went dry at the sight of Wonwoo in a tight pair of shorts, still damp from the shower. He'd been so concerned with the boat and being burned by the sun out on the lake that he hadn't had time to appreciate an almost naked Wonwoo properly.

"Ready to head back out?" Wonwoo asked.

"What?" Minghao blinked. "Wait, what? You want to go back out?"

"Of course," Wonwoo said, tossing the towel onto the kitchen table. "The deal was for the whole day."

"But," Minghao started, eyeing Wonwoo and then the door.

"I thought we could head into town," Wonwoo said. "Pick up a few things for dinner, maybe do the tourist thing."

Minghao was torn between the idea of picking up something for dinner (because they were running out of food) and the horror of tourist season (because, well,  _tourists_ ). "Why don't we get some take out and come back here?" Minghao suggested.

"I was going to make my world famous barbecued steak," Wonwoo said slowly, "but I suppose we could grab some take out."

Minghao's mouth watered at the thought of a nice big, juicy steak. "No, no," he said quickly. "Steak sounds fantastic."

"Great!" Wonwoo said, rubbing his hands together. "We can do the tourist thing first and then grab the stuff for the steaks."

Minghao groaned but pushed himself away from the table. "Alright, fine," he acquiesced.

"Cool," Wonwoo said, pulling on his sneakers. "I hear there's a carnival in town."

"Oh no," Minghao moaned. Wonwoo grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the car.

"It'll be great," he said. "Hey, maybe they'll have a Ferris wheel!"

"Why me?" Minghao muttered as Wonwoo pushed him down the cabin steps.

\-----

"I am not getting on that," Minghao said, crossing his arms. "There's not a thing on this planet that you could give me that would make me get on that."

Wonwoo looked at the Ferris wheel like a long-lost lover. "Minghao," Wonwoo said solemnly. "I will give you ten thousand dollars if you go on this with me."

Minghao snorted. "I don't need your money, Wonwoo, I have plenty of my own."

"My first born then."

"I hate kids."

"How can you hate kids?" Wonwoo asked, horrified. "No, wait, never mind. Come on, Minghao,  _please_?" Wonwoo batted his eyelashes and Minghao and Minghao felt himself wavering.

"No," he said firmly, waving his hand in the air. "That thing looks like its held together with gum and wishful thinking!"

Wonwoo moved closer, moving in to whisper in Minghao's ear. "If you do this for me, we'll call the deal done."

Minghao shivered as Wonwoo's breath ghosted over his skin and he knew he was going to get on the damn thing. "I hate you," Minghao muttered, turning his head slightly so that his cheek brushed against Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo pulled back, grin from ear to ear. He grabbed Minghao's wrist and tugged him toward the Ferris wheel. "You're going to love this!"

"Pretty sure I'm going to hate it," Minghao said, feeling his stomach drop as the Ferris wheel began moving, his knuckles white where he gripped the safety bar. Minghao screamed when the seat shook, and he grabbed Wonwoo's arm in a vice-like grip. "Oh my god!"

Wonwoo pried Minghao's fingers from his arm, twining his own with Minghao's as he leaned over. "Minghao, open your eyes!"

"Are you crazy?" Minghao shrieked and Wonwoo laughed, squeezing Minghao's hand.

"You're missing the best part!"

"Just tell me when it's all over!"

The Ferris wheel stopped moving and Wonwoo felt Minghao relax beside him. Minghao opened his eyes and shouted again. They were stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel overlooking the pier the carnival was on. It was beautiful. "I could stay up here forever," Wonwoo said wistfully.

Minghao's fingers clenched around Wonwoo's and he shut his eyes tight. "Oh god, oh god, we're going to die."

Wonwoo laughed, leaning into Minghao. "We're fine, Minghao."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Just look at those clear blue skies," Wonwoo whispered into Minghao's ear, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over Minghao's wrist. Minghao felt himself relaxing despite himself and he opened his eyes, finally seeing what Wonwoo was talking about.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. He turned to Wonwoo and smiled. Their eyes held and for one heart stopping moment Minghao thought Wonwoo was going to kiss him but suddenly they were moving again, and the moment had passed, much to Minghao's disappointment.

When they were on the ground again, Minghao reluctantly pulled his hand from Wonwoo's. "Thanks," he said, looking embarrassed by his reaction.

Wonwoo smiled and ducked his head. "You're welcome. Thanks for going up with me."

Minghao cleared his throat. "So, you said something about steaks?"

Wonwoo just grinned.

\-----

The last day came far too quickly and Sunday morning saw both Wonwoo and Minghao packing their bags to head back into the city. Minghao hadn't ever actually been disappointed to be leaving this cabin before, but then, he'd never had a reason to want to stay.

Wonwoo looked around the cabin, sighing quietly to himself. It had been fun to forget that this was a fake relationship for a while.

"All packed," Minghao said quietly from behind him and Wonwoo turned, giving him a sad smile.

"Guess it's time to get back to the real world," Wonwoo answered, moving toward his room to grab his own bag.

Minghao looked into his office, not even caring that he hadn't gotten any work done this weekend. "Yeah," he answered, too quietly for Wonwoo to hear, "the real world."

The drive back to the city was filled with Wonwoo and Minghao arguing over what music to listen to, where to eat and how fast or slow the other one was driving. They sounded like an old married couple and that fact didn't escape either of them.

Wonwoo smirked out the passenger window, reaching over without looking and snagging one of Minghao's fries.

"Hey!"

Wonwoo stuffed the fry in mouth and tried to look innocent. Minghao snorted and moved his fries away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo reached out and ejected the CD, sticking one of his own in.

"Kim Dongryul?" Minghao asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with Kim Dongryul?" Wonwoo asked indignantly.

Minghao just raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo and reached out to eject the CD, sticking one of his own in.

"What the hell is  _that_?"

"It's pure classical jazz," Minghao answered protectively.

Wonwoo wrinkled his noise.

"It's  _art_."

"Okay, well, that's not happening," Wonwoo said, ejecting the CD and sliding another in.

Minghao turned to Wonwoo when the CD started. "Really?"

"There is nothing wrong with--"

"No, no," Minghao interrupted. "This is good."

Wonwoo grinned. "Cool." He rolled his window down and stuck his arm out the window as strains of ‘Let’s not fall in love' drifted through the car, both Wonwoo and Minghao humming along.

\-----

They pulled into Minghao's parking lot and Wonwoo got out and grabbed one of Minghao's bags, both of them heading toward the elevator. "So, listen," Wonwoo said as they waited for the elevator to get to Minghao's floor. "Thanks."

"For what?" Minghao asked, genuinely confused.

"For taking me to your cabin and for letting me drag you outside even though I promised you could spend the weekend working."

Minghao shrugged, grinning. "I had fun," he said simply. And he had. Wonwoo was so much more than Minghao expected and as he stood here beside the man, Minghao realized that he'd fallen,  _hard_.

The elevator doors opened and Wonwoo followed Minghao to his apartment. "Come on in," Minghao said as he threw his bag in the corner and put his laptop on the coffee table, stealing himself for what he was about to do.

Wonwoo shut the door and dropped the bag he was carrying beside the one Minghao had tossed and looked around. The apartment was well lived in, shelves on almost all the walls, full of books, art and DVDs. There was a huge flat screen TV in the corner with a home entertainment system hooked up to it. To his right was a hallway, that Wonwoo assumed, led to Minghao's bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was bigger than Wonwoo expected and all the appliances were stainless steel rounding out the very homely feel the apartment had.

"Listen," Minghao started, "I need to tell you something."

Wonwoo jumped when he felt something rub against his ankle and he looked down to find a huge tabby cat twining around his legs and purring up a storm. "Hey there," Wonwoo said, bending down to scratch the cat's head. "What's your name?"

"That's Romeo," Minghao answered with an indulgent smile, his planned confession forgotten for a moment.

Wonwoo lifted the cat up into his arms, grunting at the weight of it. "Holy -- what do you feed this thing Minghao?"

"It’s muscle," Minghao said indignantly, coming over to pet Romeo himself. "He's just a big cat."

Wonwoo laughed at the way Romeo rubbed against Minghao then butted his head against Wonwoo's chin. "I think he likes me."

"Of course, he does," Minghao said. "You're very likeable."

Wonwoo met Minghao's gaze and without even thinking, he leaned in, his lips brushing against Minghao's before he jerked back. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, putting Romeo back on the floor before reaching for the door, looking panicked. "I can't do this anymore."

"Wonwoo, wait!" Minghao called, stumbling over Romeo who had instantly started twining himself around Minghao's feet. By the time Minghao got to the elevator Wonwoo was already gone.

\-----

Mingyu opened the door, surprise on his face. "Won, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Gyu," Wonwoo said, going in to hug him.

"What happened?" he asked, concern in his voice as he took Wonwoo's arm and led him toward the kitchen. "You look awful."

"Wow thanks," Wonwoo said ruefully, sliding onto one of the stools at their breakfast counter.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked, cutting off a huge hunk of chocolate cake and sliding it in front of Wonwoo. Mingyu's answer to all things was food. Happy, sad, angry, depressed, didn't matter, it could all be fixed with food.

Wonwoo picked up the fork and took a bite of the cake. "I'm an idiot," he said.

"What happened?"

"I cooked up a plan," Wonwoo started, digging into the cake again. "It was perfect; a quick and easy way to stop Soonyoung from butting into my love life."

"Wonwoo, you know he's only doing it because he-" Mingyu started.

Wonwoo interrupted. "Yeah, because he cares, I know. That doesn't mean I want him playing around with my life, Mingyu."

Mingyu sighed and cut a piece of cake for himself, sliding onto the stool beside Wonwoo. "So, what was this perfect plan?"

"I kind of bribed Minghao into pretending to date me," he said, stuffing another forkful of cake into his mouth morosely. "And he's straight." Another mouthful of cake. "And I kissed him." Wonwoo finished the piece of cake Mingyu had given him with one final bite.

"Oh Won," Mingyu said, taking his own forkful of cake. "I'm sorry, dear."

Wonwoo laughed. "Only I could fall for a straight guy."

Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's shoulder. "It's my fault," he said.

Wonwoo grimaced. "What? How could it be your fault?"

"I'm the one that tried to match you two up," he said sullenly, taking another huge bite of cake. "I should have made sure he was gay but, in my defence, he really did seem like he swung that way."

"What are you talking about?" Wonwoo asked, totally confused. "You tried to set me up with  _Jihoon_."

"Jihoon?" Mingyu snorted. "Jihoon's dating that Junhui guy."

Wonwoo rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "I don't understand."

"I mean, he even checked Soonyoung out!" Mingyu said huffily, getting up to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Jihoon checked Soonyoung out?" Wonwoo asked, a little disturbed by the idea.

"Not Jihoon, Minghao!"

"What?"

"He was here the night you met Jihoon but had to leave before you got here. Soonyoung dropped something on the floor and I looked up just as Minghao checked out his ass. He was embarrassed I caught him looking, of course, but, really, who can blame him? Soonyoung has a great ass!"

"Honestly, I think both you and Minghao are blind because Soonyoung has the worst ass" Wonwoo said, scrunching his face up.

"You’re incorrect Soonie has the best ass, though Minghao does have a cute ass even if it’s kind of non-existent" he whispered, pouring Wonwoo a full glass of wine and one for himself. "But don't tell Soonyoung I said that."

"Said what?" Soonyoung asked, dropping his jacket on the back of a chair and grabbing a coke out of the fridge. He took in the cake and the wine and the look on Wonwoo's face and asked, "What happened?"

Wonwoo slammed his head down on the counter.

Mingyu placed a comforting hand on Wonwoo's shoulder and smiled sadly at his husband. "Our Wonwoo is in love."

Wonwoo groaned. "I hate my life."

\-----

Minghao sped toward Wonwoo's apartment, cursing himself for not just telling Wonwoo the truth before they had left the cabin.

He banged on the door, leaning his head against it when no one answered. "Wonwoo?" Minghao called, hoping Wonwoo was on the other side listening. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm an idiot and I should have told you the truth, but I was scared, alright? It's been a long time since I let anyone get as close as I let you get and I know that's no excuse, but I don't want to lose you.  _Please_. Wonwoo?" Minghao closed his eyes and pushed away from the door and left.

He got in his car and sat there, fingers clenching the steering wheel. Where is he ?

\-----

"Okay, let me get this straight. You  _bribed_  Minghao into 'dating' you just to get me to stop trying to play match maker?" Soonyoung sounded incredulous and Wonwoo had to admit, when he said it like that it sounded even worse. "Jesus, Wonwoo, why didn't you just ask me to stop?"

Wonwoo snorted wine. "Are you  _kidding_  me?" Wonwoo spluttered. "I asked you to stop  _dozens_  of times!"

Mingyu finished his wine and reached for the bottle. "It's true," he said breezily. "He did."

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at his husband before quickly smiling at him when he looked up. "Alright, but I didn't think you really  _meant it_."

Wonwoo squinted at Soonyoung. "You didn't think I  _meant_  it?"

"Hey! This is about you tricking Minghao into dating you," Soonyoung said, pointing an accusing finger at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looked dejected and Soonyoung had the good grace to feel guilty about reminding his childish friend of the immensely  _stupid_  deal he'd struck with Minghao. "I never liked him," Soonyoung said, crossing his arms. "He's a jerk. You can do much better."

"You don't know him," Wonwoo defended, getting up to grab the rest of the chocolate cake Mingyu had made. "He's really funny and smart and sweet."

Soonyoung scrunched up his face. "Are we talking about the same Minghao?"

Wonwoo glared at his friend.

"What about Jisoo?" Soonyoung offered, pulling another coke out of the fridge. "I can make a call."

" _Soonyoung_ ," Wonwoo groaned. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Jisoo is in a loving relationship with Jeonghan." Wonwoo leaned over the counter and snagged the bottle of coke his friend was just about to take a drink from. "Besides," he said with a shrug. "I like  _Minghao_."

Soonyoung scrunched up his face and got himself another drink. "What was wrong with Jaehyun again? Because I don't think you really gave him a chance."

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu, a 'you talk to him' expression on his face. "Babe," Mingyu soothed. "Jaehyun is a pompous, self-centred jackass." Wonwoo's eyebrows shot up. Mingyu winked at him. "Besides, he's not Minghao and that's all that matters to Won-- which means, that should be more than enough for you too."

Soonyoung looked at his husband and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, get it over with."

"What?" he asked innocently and Soonyoung rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a 'get on with it' motion. "Alright, fine," he said primly, reaching for his wine glass. "I  _told_  you I was right."

Wonwoo looked between his friends. "Am I missing something here?"

Mingyu patted Wonwoo's arm. "Your friend didn't believe me when I told him Minghao was perfect for you. He was sure he could find you someone better."

Soonyoung pointed at him, coke bottle dangling from two fingers. "Ah ha! But he isn't perfect for him," Soonyoung shouted in triumph. "He's  _straight_."

Wonwoo scowled. "You're just going to keep rubbing that in, aren't you?"

Soonyoung looked sheepish. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Mingyu grinned. "You know how much he hates to lose."

Sighing, Wonwoo turned to Mingyu. "I hate to admit it, but this time I think Soonyoung's right."

Mingyu snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Soonyoung is almost  _never_  right," he assured Wonwoo. "Are you ready for some cheesecake?"

\-----

"Minghao?" Jihoon looked up when Minghao entered the office. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on big weekend getaway with Wonwoo?"

Minghao paced the office in front of Jihoon's desk. "I screwed up!"

"You, the great Minghao? Never!" Jihoon smirked.

"I'm being serious, Jihoon! I really fucked things up with Wonwoo."

"What happened?" Jihoon asked, watching Minghao worriedly.

"He kissed me," Minghao said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jihoon said with a shrug.

"And then he  _freaked_  and took off!"

"Ah," Jihoon said, nodding. "So, you did not tell him truth?"

"I didn't get the chance!"

"Then what are you doing here? Why are you not talking to Wonwoo?"

"I don't know where he is! I went to his apartment and he wasn't there." Minghao sank into the chair at his own desk. "Where would he go?"

Jihoon snorted. "Sometimes I wonder why you call yourself a genius."

Minghao bristled. "Because I  _am_  a genius!"

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, looking bemused. "Yes, genius who is sitting here when he should be at Wonwoo's  _friend's_  house?"

"SOONYOUNG!" Minghao jumped to his feet. "Jihoon, I'm going to give you a raise!" Minghao called over his shoulder as he ran from the office and toward the parking garage.

"Yes, yes," Jihoon muttered. "I've heard that many times before, still am waiting for supposed raise." He snorted and returned to his simulations, shaking his head at Minghao's antics. He hoped Wonwoo knew what he was getting into.

\-----

"What are you doing here?" Soonyoung demanded, blocking entrance to the house.

"Is Wonwoo here?" Minghao asked.

"I think you've done quite enough," Soonyoung hissed, trying to close the door on Minghao, not wanting to see his friend hurt any more than he already had been.

"Look," Minghao snapped. "I know you're Wonwoo's friend, but this is between us. I need to talk to him."

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you!" Soonyoung glanced over his shoulder, worried Wonwoo or worse, Mingyu, had heard him.

Minghao looked crestfallen. "Just…tell him I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry?" Soonyoung scoffed. "You string him along, and you're  _sorry_?" Who did this guy think he was anyway?

"I wasn't stringing him along," Minghao protested.

"You're straight!" Soonyoung shouted. "Why would you even agree to Wonwoo's hair brained plan?"

"Hey!" Minghao shouted, feeling suddenly protective of Wonwoo. "He wouldn't have even had to come up with this plan in the first place if you'd just butt out of his love life!"

"I'm his friend; I want him to be happy!" Soonyoung snapped.

"Yeah well, I'm in love with him!" Minghao snapped back. "I want to  _make_  him happy!"

Soonyoung's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm in love with Wonwoo, okay? I wasn't stringing him along, I just… Look, can I  _please_  talk to him?"

Soonyoung looked undecided for a moment before moving away from the door and opening it wider, letting Minghao inside. " _Thank you_ ," Minghao said sincerely, following Soonyoung down the hall.

Wonwoo was sitting in the kitchen, pouring the last of a bottle of wine into his glass, a half-eaten cheesecake in front of him. "We rode the Ferris wheel," Wonwoo mumbled, turning to Mingyu. "The  _Ferris wheel_." Mingyu knew exactly what Wonwoo meant and he curled a hand around his wrist.

"He was an idiot to let you go," he said solemnly.

"I have no intention of letting him go," Minghao said, watching Wonwoo and Mingyu spin to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked, sliding off the stool and moving toward Minghao, not wanting to have this conversation in front of Soonyoung and Mingyu, even if he had just told them everything.

"I want to explain," Minghao answered. "Is that cheesecake?" his eyes widening.

"Forget the cheesecake," Wonwoo muttered, ushering Minghao toward Soonyoung's office, shutting the door behind them. "Minghao," Wonwoo started but Minghao interrupted him.

"Wait, okay, just let me say this, please." Minghao began to pace. "I was an idiot to agree to this deal," he said, looking up at the look of hurt on Wonwoo's face and held up a hand. "I'm not done. I was an idiot to agree to the deal when I knew you thought I was straight." Minghao ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not by the way," he said with a self-deprecating smile.

"You're gay?" Wonwoo asked, a little incredulous because Minghao had done a pretty good job appearing straight to him. 

Minghao shrugged. "I'm bi actually."

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried!" Minghao shouted, looking dejected. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"You could have tried harder," Wonwoo answered, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know how not to screw this up, okay?" Minghao said quietly.

"Just tell me the truth."

Minghao sat in Soonyoung's leather chair. "A couple of years ago," Minghao started, "I was engaged. She was a doctor -- medical doctor," Minghao clarified, "and one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. I thought she was the one."

He looked up at Wonwoo, meeting his gaze. "The day of our wedding, she showed up at my door and gave me back the ring. She said she couldn't spend the rest of her life with someone like me." Minghao looked down at his hands. "I thought we were happy," he whispered.

Minghao stood and started pacing again. "I thought it was my fault; she  _made_  me think it was my fault. I went over our relationship again and again for months and I finally realized she was  _right_."

"Minghao," Wonwoo reached out but Minghao pulled away.

"See, the thing is, the entire time we were dating, she was slowly trying to change me, make me into someone that I'm not. She thought she could turn me into someone else, but I didn't even realize she was trying to." Minghao laughed bitterly. "So, it  _was_  my fault that it didn't work because I was too oblivious to even see that I wasn't what she wanted. After she left I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone get so close again, wouldn't let myself get hurt like that again."

Minghao took a step closer to Wonwoo. "But then you came along," he said quietly, "and you actually seem to like me for me." He gave Wonwoo a slight grin. "You came along and suddenly, I  _wanted_  to let you get that close. You came along, and I realized that even if I do get hurt, the chance to be with you makes it worth the risk."

Wonwoo curled a hand around the nape of Minghao's neck, pulling him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"I should have told you," Minghao mumbled against Wonwoo's mouth.

"You just did."

The kiss was slow and languid and Wonwoo pulled Minghao closer, wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss when Minghao pressed Wonwoo against the office door.

"We shouldn't do this here," Minghao murmured against Wonwoo's neck, kissing his way up to Wonwoo's ear. "Someone could walk in."

"Hmm," Wonwoo said, fingers in Minghao's hair, a leg slipping between Minghao's before he pulled Minghao into another searing kiss.

Minghao pulled away panting. "Okay, unless your friend is okay with us having sex on his desk, we  _really_  need to take this somewhere else."

Wonwoo grinned at the thought of Soonyoung's reaction to that but nodded, pulling Minghao to him for one final kiss. "My place is closer."

\-----

Wonwoo and Minghao stumbled blindly into Wonwoo's apartment, their hands slipping under each other's clothes, their mouths pressed together. Wonwoo walked Minghao backwards, toward his bedroom door, remembering at the last minute the disaster waiting inside. "Uh," he said, pulling away, panting.

"What's wrong?" Minghao asked, fingers drawing random patterns on the skin of Wonwoo's back, his eyes being drawn to Wonwoo's mouth.

"Can you give me a minute?" Wonwoo asked, extricating himself from Minghao. "Just, wait one minute," he said, holding up a finger and slipping inside his bedroom. He hurriedly started cleaning up his room.

Minghao pushed open the bedroom door, grinning at Wonwoo. "Need some help?" he asked with a chuckle.

Wonwoo looked up guiltily, his arms full of clothes and then he shrugged with a self-deprecating grin. "Sorry," he said, tossing the armful of clothes into the corner.

Minghao walked over and slid his fingers into Wonwoo's hair, tugging gently. "You know I don't care about what your apartment looks like, right?"

Wonwoo's hands settled on Minghao's hips and he pulled him closer. "I just wanted to make a good impression."

Minghao laughed. "Believe me, you have."

Minghao leaned in and brushed his lips against Wonwoo's. His hands reached for the button on Wonwoo's pants. "I've wanted to do this since I ran into you in the elevator," he mumbled.

Wonwoo pulled at Minghao's clothes, gasping when Minghao's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers.

They made quick work of the rest of their clothes, Minghao pushing Wonwoo onto the bed and straddling him. Minghao leaned down and nipped at Wonwoo's bottom lip. "I want to fuck you," he mumbled against Wonwoo's mouth.

Wonwoo pulled Minghao on top of him, devouring his mouth. Pulling away, Wonwoo looked at Minghao, pupils blown wide. " _Yes_ ," he breathed, pulling Minghao to him again, mumbling against his mouth, "Fuck me."

 

\-----

Collapsing on top of Minghao, Wonwoo panted, turning his face into the crook of Minghao's neck. "I think you broke me," he muttered.

Minghao laughed, his arms around Wonwoo. " _I_  broke  _you_?"

Wonwoo lifted his head and grinned down at Minghao. "Maybe we broke each other."

Minghao nodded, running his hands through Wonwoo's sweat dampened hair. "Maybe we can do it again sometime," Minghao suggested with a leer and Wonwoo laughed, rolling off him to dispose of the condom and grab a wet facecloth from the bathroom.

When they were clean, Wonwoo crawled back into bed beside Minghao. Minghao drew him close, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling the blankets over them and settling in with Wonwoo in his arms, his eyes drifting closed. Just as Minghao was about to fall asleep, Wonwoo chuckled. "What?" Minghao mumbled.

Wonwoo snorted, turning his face against Minghao's neck with a smile. "Nothing," he whispered. "I was just thinking about Soonyoung."

Minghao scrunched up his face. "Well that's…disturbing."

Wonwoo poked him in the side before curling an arm over Minghao's stomach, burrowing closer. "He's going to be disappointed to find out he's out of the match making game."

Minghao tightened his hold on Wonwoo. "Well that's too bad," he said, "cause you're mine and I'm not letting you go."

Wonwoo propped himself up on an elbow. "I'm yours huh," he said with raised eyebrow.

Minghao looked sheepish. "Well," he said, "it goes both ways, I mean, if you want it to."

Wonwoo grinned and kissed him, draping himself over Minghao. "Yeah," he said softly. "I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> wonhao is the best ship. also sorry for mentioning ass so much. minghao has a flat ass and so does wonwoo and thats why they are the perfect couple.  
> anyway thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
